


For Science

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Birth, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Female Reader, POV Second Person, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Victorian, Victorian Science Fiction, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Self-indulgent bullshitA young woman volunteers for a scientist's project to become pregnant with and birth an Oranguru.





	For Science

"Now, ideally, I would have wanted a volunteer who had had a child of their own before… But there were no other volunteers." He said with a chuckle. You smiled nervously.  
The entire situation was very immodest for the average Victorian woman. You were lying on a hospital bed, undressed, legs held by stirrups, while the man in front of you busied himself with tools on a metal tray.  


This man was a story in and of himself. He claimed to be a scientist studying the field of Pokemon primatology, but had little important discoveries to show for it other than field trips across the ocean to other regions. His experiments on their biology and behavior were mostly inoffensive. Until now.  


He explained his plight to you when you first met him, knocking on his laboratory's door to respond to his want ad. He said he didn't want to be 'just another scientist,' and had big ideas that would put him among the elite of Galar's innovators.  


"So, this is where you come in." He started, unraveling two large posters he'd made himself. One of the human female, and one of the Alolan Pokemon Oranguru.  


"I'm intensely fascinated with these Pokemon, you see. When I travel to Alola, documenting them is my sole passion. But they're extremely rare - females even more so."  


He had a shining glimmer in his eyes that sold his conviction.  


"My plan should not be explained to you lightly, so I'll be blunt. I want to impregnate a human woman with an Oranguru's genetic material."  


Your heart skipped a beat and you withdrew a sharp breath.  


"Excuse me?"  


"These creatures are of human-level intelligence, practically the same size, and follow similar development. They even give birth to live offspring rather than laying eggs. If this were a success, it would not only provide me with a lifelong case to study, but it would prove that humans and Pokemon are more closely linked than we thought previously."  


Your tight corset didn't help your suddenly shallow breathing.  


"I… I would be pregnant with - with a monkey?"  


"An ape, actually. Grookey is a monkey."  


Your face was swarmed with worry as your eyes darted down. You instinctively laid a hand over your flat stomach.  


"And I take it you're unmarried, from the absence of a ring on your finger… So, to prevent suspicion, you'll live with me. My residence is in the studio above this laboratory. Do you live with your parents?"  


"Y-yes."  


"Tell them you're going to be my lab assistant. You will be paid very generously for this, of course, and I can send the money to their home."  


He noticed your face losing color.  


"You're not obligated to do this-"  


"No, I want to." You interrupted. Despite how scary this entire situation seemed, there was something oddly alluring to it. After all, wasn't becoming a mother the prime goal of a woman in this era?  


He smiled and clapped his hands together.  


"Perfect!" He replied.  


And here you were, completely exposed to him. You spent so long preparing for the insemination to hurt that you almost didn't notice it.  


"We'll do this again two more times at later dates if this one doesn't take," He said as he released your legs from the stirrups and helped you to your feet. You rushed to put on your undergarments - dressing in front of him was uncouth, but he had just seen every inch of you. After you pulled your dress over your head, he noticed you struggling to find the zipper, and zipped it for you.  


"Now, go home, tell your parents the little white lie, and pack a suitcase with everything you need to stay here."  


Thankfully, your parents didn't press you too much for information. You returned to his lab the next day.  


He guided you up the stairs to your temporary bedroom. It felt cozy, but somehow artificial.  


"I'll leave you to unpack your things," He said with a hospitable smile as he shut the door.  


You spotted your own reflection in the vanity mirror, and laid your hand flat on your stomach again. Was something growing in there? You could feel your heart leap into your throat at the thought.  


There was another life inside of you, and you knew that four days later when you rushed out of your bedroom early in the morning to find the bathroom and quell your nausea. He was already awake, and he came to the doorway just in time to see you kneeling over his toilet. He rushed to hold up your hair for you.  


He gently pulled you up to stand when you were finished, cooing "it's alright, it's okay" in your ear. Each step you took was slightly hindered by dizziness. You found yourself being guided into his kitchen, led to a seat, and offered a glass of water, which you gulped down hastily.  


"Morning sickness - do you know what this means?" He asked you.  


"It means that I'm pregnant," You answered. He laughed with excitement and sat in the chair next to yours.  


"That's right!" He gripped your hands in his.  


"And on our first trial - luck is on our side."  


You technically hadn't lied to your parents - you did become his lab assistant, because as soon as your pregnancy started to show, you were essentially trapped inside and had nothing else to do with your time. He'd scold you for doing his chores around the house, saying overexertion would hurt the baby. Your dresses became too tight, leaving you in only nightgowns.  


At night, in your bed, your hands would rub your growing midriff, wondering what was really in there. Sometimes you swore you could feel the second heartbeat; did it really belong to an Oranguru, a normal human child, or an unhealthy mix of the two?  


Either way, you couldn't keep yourself from getting attached. He showed you plenty of pictures and detailed drawings of the Pokemon he studied, and you began to catch his interest in Oranguru. While knowing this baby essentially belonged to him, it still felt like yours, and maternal instinct set in. Without the scientist's knowledge, you named it. A little secret between you and your growing child.  


The first time it kicked, you were helping him alphabetize books in his library. You froze with a startle. He rushed over to you when the books you were holding fell to the ground.  


"What's wrong?"  


"A- a jab, right here-" You hurried to explain, taking his hand and placing it where the pain hit you. The both of you waited, and he felt the baby's leg slowly slide under his palm. It made you queasy, but he laughed and braced his hand on your shoulder.  


"That's how you know it's healthy," He explained simply.  


When night came, you were surprised to hear him knock on your door. He entered holding an unlabeled bottle.  


"I… I was thinking about, well…" He started.  


"Your parents don't know about this, uh, experiment, and I assume if you get married, you wouldn't want your spouse to know, either."  


"That would be the plan, yes."  


"So, before stretch marks start to show, you should massage your skin with lotion." He explained. He set the bottle on your dresser. Your face blushed.  


"To - to be honest, I don't know if I could reach all the way down." You replied sheepishly.  


"Would you like me to do it for you?"  


"Yes, please."  


He took the bottle and approached your bed. You scooted over to sit on the edge, and, hesitantly, lifted your nightgown to expose yourself to him. He smiled as his hands began to caress your stomach. The touch made you shiver.  


"It's going very well, I think." He said softly.  


He spread lotion on his hands before massaging it into your skin. You pulled your gown over your head and threw it to the side, leaving yourself naked.  


A lifetime of modesty left you unprepared for this. You felt an indescribable rush. Your breathing sped.  


His hands covered every inch of your midsection, going from your stomach to the sides of your hips. The fondling must have woken the baby up, because you began to feel it shifting inside of you. You held your breath as it momentarily pressed against your ribs, then settled in a different position. It was a strange, unsettling feeling.  


The scientist's hands wandered upward on your body.  


"Excuse me for asking, but… Have your breasts felt sore at all?" He asked. You nodded.  


"Would you like me to massage them, too?"  


You nodded again. He stood to sit on the bed next to you, and you brought his hands to your chest. He carefully began to rub his thumbs in circles around your nipples. You stifled a moan.  


They had grown larger since you became pregnant, becoming extremely sensitive to any touch. The sudden stimulation was also getting you very aroused. You bit your lip. Then you made a request.  


"P-pleasure me, please…" You begged. His hands froze.  


"Are you sure?"  


"Yes, yes, I need it-..." In an embarrassing admission, you could no longer do that yourself, either. He carefully pushed you to lay down.  


With probing fingers, he found your clitoris, slowly rubbing in circles. With time, he sped up, aided by how wet you already were. Your moans grew in volume, no longer able to be censored. You instinctively arched your hips forward.  


He slipped two fingers inside of you, his thumb staying to rub your clit, and an amused smile grew on his face. Your hands gripped the blankets until your knuckles turned white.  


"Oh, don't stop, oh…" You cried. His hand began to speed up.  


Then, with a rush of euphoria, you climaxed, and he could feel the walls of your vagina tighten around his fingers. He stopped to let you compose yourself. Your hand went over your face.  


"I'm so sorry, that was - that was unprofessional." You mumbled.  


"Don't be. It's important for this project that you stay comfortable… Whatever that entails." He answered.  


"In fact, I suggest you come to me for this sort of help whenever you're feeling… Frustrated." He finished with a smile.  


That night, you slept the most comfortably you had since you met him.  


The scientist had been tracking your pregnancy carefully, keeping you on a diet similar to that of an Oranguru's - which basically amounted to fruits and salads. The days crawled by with your stomach growing larger than you prepared yourself for. Walking was possible, but typically avoided unless he was there to help you.  


Your baby's movement only got more restless as it ran out of room to sit comfortably.  


Soon after he announced that you had passed eight months, early contractions started. The first one came as a total surprise to you, stopping you in the middle of your breakfast. A groan escaped you, and your hand went to hold the underside of your swollen belly.  


"It… It hurts, I think it's a contraction." You whined when the man came to your side.  


"These are normal for the next few weeks. It's just your body preparing," He explained. He held your hand until it passed, but you looked up at him with tears welling in your eyes.  


"I… I'm scared," You admitted.  


"It's scary for any woman giving birth-"  


"It's not just that, it's…" Your hand rested over your stomach, feeling the baby squirm slightly.  


"I don't want to… Give birth to it, and then never see it again. I'm… It feels like my baby." You confessed.  


"Oh, no…" He cooed.  


"That won't happen. It is your baby, and you're its mother. You can continue living here as long as you want… Besides, you're an excellent assistant." He reassured you. That made you feel much better.  


"You'll have to stay to nurse it, as well."  


A week later, you had learned how to handle the false contractions, after he'd taught you how to breathe calmly through them. You were using a rag to clean his lab equipment when he came downstairs. He seemed fully serious as he took a seat at his desk.  


"Come here, and sit down, please. We need to talk about something."  


Worry struck you, but you did as you were told, carefully sitting with your legs spread to accommodate your stomach.  


"You're going to give birth soon, you know that. And I plan to publish a report on this project as soon as you do. But nobody will believe me if I'm the only one saying it happened." He began explaining.  


"So I've called the members of a nearby scientific society I've joined - there are five of them. And on the day you go into labor, they will arrive here and watch you give birth."  


The idea made you instantly nervous. Five other men seeing you so vulnerable?  


"I know it sounds unpleasant, but there would be no other way to convince these men you gave birth to a Pokemon unless they saw it happen for themselves."  


You nodded, understanding.  


"I suppose you're right."  


So it was arranged. After you passed nine months, there came the day when you could tell that the contractions were no longer practice. The swell of your belly pressed downwards, and the baby moved inside of you to put a firm pressure on your hips.  


The men arrived as you and the scientist waited for them in the laboratory. They were surprised to see you; maybe they didn't expect him to be telling the truth.  


"Is this woman in labor?" One of them asked. The scientist nodded.  


"That's right - and she's the reason you're all here today."  


They were all confused. Had he not told them what was happening? You gritted your teeth as another contraction hit you.  


"She looks unwell - haven't you called a doctor for her?" Another of the men asked.  


"I'll be delivering her baby today, and you'll be here to witness it. Because this isn't an ordinary pregnancy, my friends - she'll be giving birth to an Oranguru."  


They were outraged.  


"Are you insane?!"  


"What are you thinking?!"  


"That's impossible!"  


He took their reactions calmly.  


"I know, I know - it sounds unlikely. But it's true. I knew none of you would believe me if you weren't here to see for yourselves, and that's why I've invited you."  


They grumbled and talked amongst each other, sharing their disbelief and condemnation.  


"I inseminated her with the material from a male Oranguru, then monitored her pregnancy carefully-"  


"How do you know she isn't pregnant with some abominable hybrid?"  


"She did contribute half of the baby's genetic material, but I wouldn't call it abominable."  


One of the members looked directly at you, offering his hand. You placed yours in his palm.  


"Did he force you to do this?" He asked you very carefully.  


"No, I volunteered." You replied.  


Before you could say anything else, you felt a snap inside your groin, and the man stepped back as a gush of fluid hit the floor. The scientist gripped your arm and braced your back to keep you from falling.  


Your breathing was labored and hindered by cries of pain. He led you to lie down on the same hospital bed you were impregnated on nine months ago. Your legs were put up into the same stirrups, exposing you to everyone in the room.  


"I - I can't watch this, you can't expect me to watch this!" One of the members said.  


"Scientists have been watching births and operations since the medieval times, Sir. This will all go fine." The scientist reassured him. He pulled on rubber gloves before gently inserting two fingers inside of you. The cold touch briefly distracted you from the pain, but another wave rushed down your hips, and you let out a sob.  


"You're fully dilated… When the next contraction comes, you push." He instructed you. You made a desperate attempt to control your breathing and calm down.  


A million thoughts raced through your head; you weren't prepared for this. You didn't know what you were supposed to be doing. Why did you sign up to begin with?  


Then the contraction hit. Your entire body trembled, beads of sweat growing on your face. You sucked in a deep breath, then bore down, pushing as hard as you knew how.  


"Don't exhaust yourself…" The scientist warned. You ran out of air, and your muscles relaxed while you breathed. The contraction faded, allowing a moment for you to gain your strength back. You opened your eyes briefly to meet the gazes of the five members. Their disgust was now replaced with intrigue; were they really going to see a Pokemon come out of you?  


The cycle continued as you aided your body in pushing the baby down the birth canal. As the pressure grew in your pelvis, your sobs became more frequent. Between each contraction, your chest heaved while you cried, tears spilling from your cheeks.  


"The head is crowning, here, feel it -..." He said to you. You clumsily reached your hand over your stomach, and he gripped your wrist to guide it between your legs. He was right; your fingers felt a mop of wet hair. This made you feel somewhat reinvigorated.  


The scientists stepped forward at this point.  


"The hair is white," One of them mused.  


The head reached its widest point, making you feel stretched beyond what you thought was possible. If it didn't stop soon, you worried that you'd either split in half, or lose your voice from the hoarse sobs. But with a slight release in the pressure, the head slipped out. You heard the group of men excitedly chattering, but you were too tired to decipher it.  
"The head's out, now, just a little more…" He said to you.  


You could feel the baby's shoulders rubbing against the already-exhausted walls of your vagina, and it was becoming too much to handle.  


"Gentle, gentle…" He supported your baby's head while using his other hand to carefully pry apart the lips, then sliding his fingers in to assist in turning the shoulders.  


The contraction came, and you pushed. Your legs shook hard enough to make the stirrups rattle. The shoulders moved far enough forward for his hand to grip, and he tugged it along until suddenly the entire body slipped out of you with a splash of amniotic fluid hitting the floor. A soft cry was heard over your panting.  


"Look at that, he wasn't lying!" The scientists all marveled at the baby.  


"I don't want to believe it," Another said.  


They all stopped talking when you interrupted.  


"Let me -... Let me hold it," You choked out. The scientist quickly cut the cord, wrapped it in a towel, and settled the bundle in your arms.  


It may have looked ridiculous to everyone else just how overjoyed you were to hold a newborn Oranguru, but that's not what you were thinking about. You were thinking about how you had just spent nine months dedicating your body to this project, and how it became more than that. You stared at the yellow star above its black face, and the purple draping fur that was currently soaked to stick to its shoulders. This wasn't an experiment anymore; it was your child.  


Its squirming ceased as it clung to your source of warmth. You brought its head closer to your heart.


End file.
